Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds Next Generation Heroes
by duel inspired
Summary: Post 5ds. Multi billionaire Johan Kosuke organises a huge tournament in the slowly developing Sattelite, but there is more to this tournament that meets the eye.R&R(Accepting OCs)


After the Daedalus bridge is completed Sattelite has been developing but it still has a long way to go before it is considered a modern city. Some very influencial people who are rich are doing their best to improve life in Sattelite one of these people is Mr Johan Kosuke, A famous man who is not just respected for his riches but also for his dueling skills. This man organised a dueling tournament in Sattelite in which registered duelists will be given a special duel disk, In this tourna?ent every duelist in Sattelite will duel each other until only 16 are special duel disk are to prevent cheating, if one loses a duel the disk will automatically shut down until the end of the tournament so let the duels begin!

CHAPTER 1- PROLOGUE

15 year old Mike is a teen in Sattelite who registered in the tournament but is yet to finish building his deck, he is seen walking through one of the run down parts of Sattelite.

Mike:*frustrated*Oh c'mon only one more card left how can fate be so cruel.

Mike walks around for some time and spots a card lying on the ground, He runs to it but as he is about to pick it he touches the hand of another person who also wants the card. He looks up and sees a red haired teenage girl wearing a short sleeved shirt over a pair of jeans and they both stand there looking away.

Mike:(This is so akward) Er i'm Mike and you are...

Girl:Kari.

Mike:Okay then, Kari are you entered in the tournament?

Kari:Yes how about you?

Mike:Not yet, i need to finish my deck first.

Kari:Oh.

Mike:I need one more card, but if you need the card you can have it instead.

Kari:Don't worry you can have it you need it more than me.

Mike:Are you sure you don't want the card?

Kari:You can have it,don't sweat it.

Mike:Okay, thanks.

Kari:Anyway, see you in the tournament.*start walking away*

Mike:*shouts to her*I will.

Mike picks the card and it turns out to be the tuner monster 'water spirit'.

Mike:Water spirit eh,oh well.

After Mike is registered and the registration closed, all the duelists gather at a huge building which has a big screen on it waiting.

As the crowd murmurs Johan Kosuke the sponsor and creator of the tournament appears on the screen.

Johan Kosuke:*coughs loudly* ahem.

As Mr Johan kosuke coughs the crowd became silent.

Johan Kosuke:Duelists of sattelite welcome to the tournament. As you can see your duel disks are yet to be activated, this is to allow you to spread out and duel. In the custom duel disks are special chips which transmit all dueling data to our servers, this means if you duel we will know and if you lose a duel you duel disk will shut down until the tournament is over. In this tournament each player starts with 8000 life points and tag duels and three way matches are also allowed. In a tag duel a team shares 8000 life points and if one member has a monster on their field you can't attack the other member directly. All other rules stay the same, are the rules clear?

The crowd remains silent and Johan takes their silence as a yes.

Johan Kosuke:Right then, you have 10 minutes to disperse after that time all duel disks will be activated and the tournament will begin. So now...

The crowd awaits his conclusion.

Johan Kosuke:...Begin.

The crowd disperses quickly to begin the tournament.

Meanwhile, in Neo Domino city Kosuke corp.

Johan Kosuke:(The stage is set, now to prepare for the grand opening)

What is Johan Kosuke's reason for holding this tournament?  
Will Mike be one of the 16 finalists?  
Find out later on in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds Next generation heroes

Also i'm accepting OCs so if you're interested pm me with a character in this format:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Deck:

Turbo deck(optional):

Favourite cards:

Ace card:

Background story/relations(not really neccessary):

Okay I think that sums it up, there may be pairings between characters "may" cause i'm not good at writing mushy stuff(i might need some help).

R&R and see you later. 


End file.
